Star Wars: Lando Caribbean Comes to Town
by GaisciochDeEirinn
Summary: I do not actually write like this. This is a PARODY of a rather strange troll.


'Star Wars: Lando Caribbean Comes to Town'

This is a PARODY, of one of the worst, yet funniest, authors on this site. When Lando Caribbean come to town, a HIGH SPEED POLICE CHASE follows. You better make your time!

* * *

This takes you place in a galksy far far awry, that's right city Croissant, to be exact. Lando Caribbean, you prolly don't know who he is, he is the bad-ass who got his arm chopped off by Anakid Skylicker, had a hankering for some FISH STICKS and he come to town. He came from Bospity, where Luke fought with him and his wife LEIA, right?

Hans Olo was REAL ANGRY that Leia had married Lando in the holy day of Crist-mass. So he took his Life-Saver and chopped Luke Skylicker's head RIGHT off until it was raw and bloody, to make Leia mad. Luke was helped by the Yodas.

Anyway, Lando has HANGRY from all the fat Hutt sex he filmed on his PORN site, so he was hangry for some FISH STICKS.

Lando- I'm hangry! I need to go to Dex's Dinner! (Because that fat slob Dex was having a Crist-mass dinner, with all sorts of Delicious Morsels to place in your mouth!)

Leia- Fuck that motherfucker, he's a fatty. He so fat, he ATE his best friend O.B.-One-Kinobbi! The Long Neck Clones are mad at him, but he don't give a shit!

Lando- Okay! let's get in our Millineum Vulcan, and cut that bad-ass open.

Meanwhile, Dex had his Dinner Table all set up with plenty of Delicious Morsels, and in the center, was a Big Fat Hutt to eat! It was so big, it was HUMANGOUS!

Hutt- Man, fuck this shit, I need to fuck my slave girl, Ooola-la!

Dex- Oh no! You ain't going nowhere, my friends are gettin' real hangry, and if they don't get Delicious Chilli and Scrumptious Chicken, the boys are going to fight and blood is going to spill!

So he put on some blasting TUNES for the party! The guests began to arrive, and boy, you can bet they were hungy!

Squidface- Yo, Dex, wheres our supper!

There was yelling, oh yes, because the Guests were hungry and it was getting rowdy! Dex was in trouble!

Dex- Guys you gotta be PATIENT, the food ain't cheap, you know!

Jungle Fett- No mistakes this time, Dex. I've got a COOL accent and you need to make your time.

Dex- yo, don't get all 'up in my grill'. For sure, you will get a Delicious Feast! With HAM, and TURKEY, and CURRY, you better believe it! It's a sumptuous feast!

Max Rebo- man, I wanna get a taste of that!

Yak Face- ha, ha, you'd better not, or DEX will make your time!

Max Rebo- He's a fat shit, I don't care about him. With Jungle Fett here we can take that fucker!

Yak Face- Yeah, you are using your brains now!

So there was a BIG FIGHT! Max and Yak Face tried to tackle Dex, but he was slimy and a TOTAL GROSS-OUT! Squid-face, who was called Tessek, was sneaky but Dex kicked him in the tentacles, which was painful! That was it! Oh, the guys were mad now! The hangry queue of citizens rushed in and STORMED that place. Then was Dex got angry or what? So he blasted them with THERMAL DETERATORS and SUPER GROSS-OUTS! Meanwhile, Jungle Fett was just standing there the whole time.

Tessek- Hey! You should really help in this fight Jungle!

Just then Lando Caribbean and his bitch Leia arrived and they were angry!

Lando- Boy, you better get it ready! What is all this commotion?

Max- Hey, this fool DEX won't share any of his delicious BREAD with us!

But the police were arriving, and everyone was settled down, because nobody messes with fucking purple yodas! But Lando Caribbean had a fucking bounty on his head so he and Leia got in the Milinium Vulcan and BLASTED those fools!

Purple Yoda- Open the blast door, open the blast door!

But it was too late! Lando Caribbean had run away, and was NOW running in the Vulcan through the streets of Croissant. He was going through the industral sector! Now the purple yodas were fucking ANGRY, so they called for rienforkments, and there was a GIANT HIGH SPEED POLICE CHASE! Lando realizes that he will be caught, so he ejaculates out of his ship into the Night Club, were there were lots of DRINKS for THARSTY customers. Oh, you know they were good! But Dark Vader was there, and he cut his arm off.

Lando- a lot happened today


End file.
